Need Any Help?
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sakura moves into a new apartment in desperate need of cleaning, but when both her friends bail on her to help, she gets some unexpected help from her saucy new landlord. KakaSaku oneshot


_OH MY GOD, I'M ALIVE!!!  
So yes, apologies for the lack of updates first of all people. I am a very bad authoress :( But I have been really busy lately, I have these really important exams at the end of May that I am working my butt off for, so updates are sparse at best. But I found the time to crank out this request/late birthday fic for **Edward Cullen's Sweetheart**, who requested a 10,000 word KakaSaku oneshot. I have to say, I am more than nervous about this. I hardly ever write het sex. I don't know if it's going to be as good as my yaoi stuff, but I tried my hardest :) I hope you like it dear! And sorry it's late :S_

_**Warnings: **Um, just lemony het sex really._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own :)_

* * *

"Oh, here's a good one Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed from his position stomach-down on her unmade bed in her parent's house, magazine in hand with one finger holding his place on the page. "_Excellent self contained furnished studio flat with new kitchen/breakfast room, new shower room, lounge/bedroom. New carpets. Completely refurbished throughout. Car Park. Non smoking._"

Sakura twirled around on her computer chair, away from the classified ads webpage she was currently scouring, and cocked her head in interest at her best friend. "That sounds good," she acknowledged, scooting closer to the bed and in the process causing the little red rug on the carpet to bunch up. "Whereabouts is it?"

Naruto frowned and leaned a bit closer to the page. He wasn't wearing his glasses as usual, but who could blame him? He looked weird with them. "Upper Shirley."

"Well, that's quite close to the hospital; that would be ideal!" Sakura exclaimed. Maybe this was it! "Let me see!"

Naruto gave up the magazine and rubbed his eyes. Sakura turned it around and quickly located the property. The photos looked quite nice, the kitchen seemed to be fully furnished with white appliances and there was a double bed in the one photo which showed that it was quite spacious for a studio flat. Her eyes flicked down to the prices.

"Naruto..." she muttered. He looked up, running a hand through his blond hair.

"What?"

"You didn't even look at the rent you idiot! Its 450 pounds a month, not including bills! I can't afford that!"

Naruto groaned and smacked his head down on the duvet, the weight of failure on his shoulders. "I'm _sorry_ Sakura!" His voice was muffled and desperate as if he was scared that she would hit him. She managed to restrain herself, flinging the magazine back at him and turning back to her laptop to restart the search.

"From now on, look at the prices _first_," she sighed, clicking the back button on her browser and scrolling down the list of properties available in the districts around the hospital. "And make sure that bills are included, I don't want all the hassle of paying for everything separately."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto sighed, resuming his squinting. There was silence in the bedroom, punctuated only by the irritated click of Sakura's fingers on the touchpad mouse, or the rustling of the glossy pages in Naruto's magazine. Occasionally, her blond friend would sigh, put the brochure down and rub his eyes in frustration. The third time he did this in five minutes, Sakura snapped at him.

"For god's sake Naruto, invest in some contact lenses already!" She saw him frown in the reflection of the full length mirror next to her desk, and felt a small pang of guilt for being mean to him. He didn't _have_ to help her, after all, and he probably had much better things to do with his time than help her find a new apartment. He'd already skipped two soccer practices this week for her, just so that he could hole up with her in her room and look through endless newspapers and classified ads.

He put the magazine down and pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed, rubbing his fists into his eye sockets before combing his fingers through his hair again. "Sorry, Sakura, but you know I can't afford contacts..."

Sakura sighed and closed the browser down. She stretched her arms above her head and tilted herself over the back of her chair, wincing when her back crunched in a way that really wasn't healthy. Maybe she could get the ward resident to take a look before work on Monday.

"I'm going to make some tea," she said as she got up and wandered over to her bedroom door. Naruto rolled off the bed and followed her downstairs and into the flagstone kitchen which was the pride and joy of her mother. He pulled up a stool around the polished granite island and as soon as he was settled, rested his head on his arms. Sakura filled the kettle with water and whilst it was boiling she prepared a teapot with two bags of English Breakfast and got out two mugs. She set the two percent milk on the island next to Naruto's hand and after a brief moment of confusion, found the sugar bowl hiding next to the bread bin.

"Have you talked to him?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. He always got tired when he wasn't wearing his glasses, even though it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. The sun was shining through the large wooden-framed windows that sat behind the sink, casting square shaped patches of light over the country-styled room that stretched far enough to land on Naruto's hair, turning it a blinding golden.

Sakura scowled at his question, staring at the kettle as it began to tremble from the force of the water that was starting to boil within it. "No," she muttered. "And I don't intend on talking to him ever again."

"Don't say that, Sakura."

"Well, you can't expect us to stay friends Naruto!"

There was a sigh from her friend that was masked slightly by the rumbling of the kettle before it clicked off automatically. Sakura poured the water into the teapot and then replaced the lid on the pot, covering it with one of her mother's woollen covers that kept the tea warm. She walked over to the island and sat down opposite Naruto, leaving the tea to brew a little.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at her with weary eyes. "Just because you've grown apart, doesn't mean you can't be civil with each other."

The pink-haired girl let out an explosive sigh, spinning the Lazy Susan with one finger and watching the salt and pepper on it twirl in circles. "But he broke up with _me!_ Even though I didn't really want to be with him anymore, it still hurts that he was the one who ended it! I couldn't even finish the relationship on my terms."

"Sasuke waited for you to end it," Naruto said quietly into his folded arms. "He waited for months. You guys were arguing non-stop and he was sure you would break it off any time. He just got sick of waiting for you to take the reins."

Sakura already knew this, but hearing it from Naruto hurt. "Don't go sticking up for him now!" she hissed. "I'm a victim here! I've been forced to move back to my parent's house which is _miles_ away from the hospital, and he still has half my stuff in the flat."

"He's my friend too, Sakura!" Naruto groaned. He raised his head off his arms and fixed her with a tired blue stare. "And I know he upset you by breaking up with you the day after your birthday, but you were both at the end of your tether, and everyone was sick of you two arguing."

Sakura held his gaze for a few seconds, and then scowled and got off her stool, going back over to the counter to make the tea. Naruto's head fell back on his arms. "I don't mean to be harsh, but you need to get over it and move on already. Sasuke is pretty upset too but he's getting on with life instead of moping about and snapping at everyone."

"He doesn't have to move out and find a new apartment!" Sakura retorted angrily. Naruto jumped when she slammed two mugs on the counter, some of the tea sloshing out and burning her hands. She made a noise of pain and stalked over to the sink, squinting in the sunlight as she stuck her hands under the cold tap to prevent a blister forming. Naruto didn't ask her if she was alright, instead sitting up properly and grabbing his mug. He smelled the milk and then poured a small amount into his tea, before adding three sugars and stirring it gently.

The kitchen fell into an awkward silence as Naruto sipped his tea and Sakura turned the tap off and put some cooling gel on her hands, before coming back to the island and drinking her own tea, black with one sugar. They shifted in their stools, not looking at each other for a few minutes. Naruto took a biscuit from the jar in the centre and dunked it in his tea, chewing on it as quietly as possible.

Sakura eventually caved. "You're right. I'm being unreasonable. This is just so stressful! I mean, he didn't even give me time to pack everything!"

Naruto eyed her with sympathy, letting her talk.

"And he did it the day after my birthday! He was so nice to me the day before, he got me such lovely presents, and I actually thought that we could maybe make it work again... and then I wake up the day after and he tells me he can't be with me anymore!"

Naruto looked into his tea, not saying anything. Sakura sighed and pushed her fringe out of her eyes. "I'm sorry 'Ruto, I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I know you have a million things you'd rather be doing right now."

Naruto shook his head. "It's fine. I realise that you're upset, even though you had been wanting to break up with him for a while. I'm kind of sad too... it feels like... the end of an era, almost. I mean, you guys were together for _eight _years! You were prom king and queen _twice_ at school; I genuinely thought that if anyone from school would get married it would be you two."

"People change," Sakura admitted. "We grew up into very different people than what we were in school. We just... didn't work anymore."

The blond nodded and took a large gulp of his tea. He reached over and grabbed the Sunday paper that was lying on the edge of the island, flipping it open to the classified adverts whilst Sakura stared into her tea cup as if hoping for something to appear that would make life suck a little bit less.

"I loved him," Sakura mumbled. "I really did. I still do, in a way. He was such a wonderful guy... do you remember when he made that music video for our first anniversary?"

Naruto snorted at the memory. "That one to the Weezer song? That was pretty awesome, even if it was kind of lame and... un-Sasuke-ish."

"Yeah, he's usually so reserved, it was so weird for him to do something romantic... but really nice as well." Sakura picked up her tea again, watching Naruto squint at the pages of the newspaper. "It's hard to remember the good times. They're all so overshadowed by the bad ones."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I had the same problem when I broke up with Ino. Even though I know there were so many times that made me the happiest guy alive, all I could remember were the arguments."

"It's a shame," Sakura replied sadly. "I'd like to be able to remember the nice things."

"So _talk_ to him," Naruto urged. "I know he wants to stay friends, he told me himself."

"Maybe."

More silence ensued, until Naruto fished his phone out of his pocket and pushed it across the table. "Call him."

Sakura stared at the beat up mobile phone for a moment. "What should I say to him?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, just tell him what you told me. Tell him you're upset but want to stay friends. Ask him for help moving into your new apartment or something."

"I would, but I don't _have_ a new apartment!"

Naruto's finger had been resting on one part of the page for a few minutes now, and he looked up at her and grinned. "You do now. Check this out."

* * *

Sakura parked her car across the street from the block of flats, and she and Sasuke climbed out. It had been an awkward journey, with a few clipped exchanges and mostly very tense silence. Sasuke looked very tired. His usually immaculate hair was drooping at the back and there were bags under his eyes. Instead of his usual crisp shirts and ironed chinos, he was wearing a white hoody and a loose pair of jeans, looking like he was trying to swamp himself in material.

They crossed the street, keeping an eye out for someone who looked like an estate agent. There was a business car parked on the corner with the logo of the agent she had gone through pasted on the side and bonnet.

"I think that's him," Sasuke said, nodding his head curtly in the direction of the entrance to the building, where a man a couple of years older than them was stood in a suit, a pen in his mouth as he flipped through some papers in his hands. Sakura nodded and they walked up the steps, Sasuke a few paces behind her. The man looked up when they were almost to him and tucked his papers under his arm.

"Sakura Haruno?" he asked, and when Sakura nodded he held out his hand. She took it and they shook briefly. "I'm Genma Shiranui; I'm the manager of One Property."

"Nice to meet you," she replied. Sasuke shifted behind her, and Genma's eyes cast over her shoulder to look at him.

"I was told that only one person wanted to move in," he said warily.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm just here to check it out with her."

"Yeah, Sasuke's just a friend," Sakura affirmed, although it made her stomach give an uncomfortable tug of sadness. "He's much better with stuff like this so he's going to give me advice."

"That's fine then," Genma replied. He untucked his clipboard from under his arm and rifled through the papers, pulling out a page of specs and handing it to Sakura. "That's a full report of the property along with how much you will need to pay. Shall we go up and look at it?"

They nodded and he took a set of keys from his pocket, unlocking the front door and showing them into a cool, air-conditioned lobby that had post boxes lining one wall and a few public telephones. Sakura handed the sheet she was holding to Sasuke so that he could check it over. Genma lead them past the stairs down the corridor, passing numbered doors before stopping at the lift.

"It's on the sixth floor so I thought it would be better to take the elevator." They agreed and got in, Sasuke still reading the sheet.

"It says here that the previous tenant was evicted," he said as they stood in the small compartment, waiting to get to their floor.

Genma screwed up his face, the pen still in his mouth. "Yeah, that's the only real issue with the place, it's why it hasn't been taken yet unfortunately. The last guy was evicted and they haven't had time to clean up the place. You would have to clean it yourself if you moved in."

Sakura frowned. That hadn't been detailed in the advert Naruto had found. She looked at Sasuke with worry as they stepped out of the lift on the sixth floor and followed Genma down the corridor. The walls were clean magnolia and the carpet looked like it had been vacuumed recently.

"Don't worry, if it's worth it I can negotiate for a lower price for you," Sasuke muttered to her, not loud enough for Genma to hear. The estate agent had stopped outside the door at the end of the corridor, next to a floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the street they had parked on.

"So, try to keep an open mind," Genma said as he flicked through his keyring and found the key he was looking for. "It's got a lot of potential."

Sakura swallowed and nodded, and followed the man into the apartment.

The first thing that hit her was the stale smell. Genma obviously noticed it too, because he crossed the living room and opened the window straight away. Sakura stood in the doorway and took in the first room.

It was messy, and dirty, most definitely. But the carpet was a wonderful rich blue colour, and there was a large bay window that let in a lot of light. The room was reasonably sized, there wasn't any dampness on the walls or ceiling, and there was a couch and television stand already provided. She glanced at Sasuke, who seemed a little repulsed by the dirt but was trying to see the potential in the room.

"So as you can see, this is the living room," Genma said. He walked over to the right side of the room and opened a door Sakura hadn't noticed before. "There is a small kitchen through here."

Sakura and Sasuke navigated the clutter and walked into the kitchen, which was very small, but plenty of space for one tenant. The sink was full of unwashed plates and saucepans and when they opened the large fridge, they found mould growing on the shelves. However, the walls were tiled with wonderful, expensive looking burgundy tiles and the cooker looked very new. There was a washing machine too, a big bonus.

Genma proceeded to show them the bedroom then, which also branched off from the living room. There was a futon style bed on the floor, swamped under clutter, and a walk in closet lined the entire of one wall. Sasuke rolled his eyes when Sakura expressed her excitement at how much clothing she could fit in that closet but duly made a mental note for her.

The bathroom, the last room, was an en-suite to the bedroom, and was absolutely filthy, to the point that everyone felt a bit nauseous. The toilet stank of urine and the porcelain sink looked more black than white. It was clear that once clean it would be a very nice room, but it certainly was enough to drown out Sakura's enthusiasm at the closet.

They would have discussed prices in the living room, but it was just too cluttered, so they made their way back out of the apartment and stood in the corridor.

"Like I said, I know it's dirty," Genma said, looking a bit disgusted himself, "But the landlord has lowered the price a lot because of it, and if you can get it clean it would be a lovely place to live."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "It does have a lot of potential," she said, and Sasuke nodded.

"If you can offer her a lower price," he said to Genma, "then she'll take it."

Genma scratched his head. "Well, I'm only an agent, so I can't really do much. You'd have to talk to the landlord about lowering the price. I can offer you a discount on the agency fees though."

"Not good enough," Sasuke snapped, business-like as usual. "That flat is uninhabitable at the moment; at the very least she shouldn't have to pay a deposit."

Genma looked uncomfortable. "I can give the landlord a call and see if he's available to talk to you..."

"No need," a voice called from the end of the corridor. "I'm already here."

They turned to see a tall man emerging from one of the other apartments. He was older than Sakura by about ten years, placing him in his late-thirties, and had silver-grey hair that was messy and fell over one eye whilst still managing to maintain a corporate air, and he had a white allergy mask over his face. The one eye that they could see was a warm dark blue. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and nice jeans, his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the three people.

"Ah, Miss Sakura, this is Kakashi Hatake," Genma said, sounding relieved. "He's the landlord for the apartment and several others in this building."

"Pleasure," Kakashi said, his eye crinkling in a smile and he shook Sakura's hand and then Sasuke's. "I caught the tail end of your conversation, and quite frankly I need to get someone in that apartment as soon as possible."

Sasuke crossed his arms, causing the sheet he was still holding to crumple a little. "What are you prepared to offer Sakura?"

Kakashi looked at the girl who was fidgeting uncomfortably. This was why she had brought Sasuke – she hated haggling with people.

"First of all, tell me a bit about yourself. I'd like to know what sort of person you are before I make an offer."

Sakura nodded. "I'm twenty-six and a doctor at the general hospital down the road."

"Hobbies?"

"Um, I read a lot and like to exercise," she replied, wondering why he wanted to know something like that.

"Any pets?" Kakashi asked. His eye was looking her up and down, and she suddenly felt as if she were under scrutiny.

"No. I don't smoke either."

"Good. Well, I think you'd be fine to move in here. As such, I'm willing to offer you a hundred pounds off the deposit, and you won't have to pay the first month's rent. I'll also provide any cleaning materials you need and if I'm about, I'll help with cleaning up too."

Sakura gaped. "That's... that's really generous of you, Mr Hatake," she said, and his eye crinkled again in another unseen smile.

Sasuke seemed satisfied as well. "If that's okay with you Sakura, I think we can agree to that deal."

Genma produced a contract, and feeling as if this was the start of something new and exciting, Sakura eagerly signed her name at the bottom.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't come and help?!" Sakura screeched into the phone, standing outside the building with a roll of bin-liners tucked under her arm and a broom in her hand. "You promised, Sasuke!"

"_Something came up at the office_," he replied curtly. In the background, she could hear people shouting and things crashing in chaos. "_I'm sorry. Ask Naruto. I'll try and come over later_."

"Naruto can't come over, he's working too!"

"_I'm really sorry Sakura. Ask your landlord, if he's about._" The phone went dead, and Sakura growled with frustration, shoving the device into her handbag and stalking over to the building. She unlocked the door with the new key she had been given and stomped over to elevator.

The lift was on a different level, so she had to stand and wait for a few minutes. She glared at the metal doors furiously as if it was their fault that she had to clean up the entire flat by herself. She knew that it wasn't Sasuke's fault that he had to work; he had often been called into the office at ridiculous hours when they were together, but that was the price you had to pay when you were running a company.

The doors pinged open and she stepped into them, smacking the side with her broom by accident. As she rode up to the sixth floor, she tried to focus on how great it would be once she had cleaned the apartment and had a place of her own, without having to worry about her parents breathing down her neck, and being able to get up later because the hospital was only a five minute walk away.

It was very hard to hold onto those positive thoughts when she unlocked the door and took in the mess she was faced with though. The smell was unbearable; the air was so stagnant and dusty, it was no wonder that the landlord had been wearing an allergy mask the other day. She could see thousands of dust motes drifting in the sunshine that was trying to shine through the windows, though those were also caked with dust. How _anyone_ could have lived in this state, she didn't know.

There was a note on the table in the little entrance hall, and a box of cleaning products and more bin-liners.

_Call me if you need more stuff or help, I'll try and pop over ASAP._

A number was written underneath, and then a signature she recognised from the contract as belonging to Mr Hatake. She considered calling him immediately for help, but decided against it. She would see how much she could clean up on her own first, and maybe Sasuke would be able to help her later. She didn't want to bother Kakashi unless absolutely necessary.

She started with the living room, as it was the room that connected all the other rooms to each other and she would be walking around in it the most. The main issue was the amount of rubbish. Used magazines covered the floor, broken bits of random items dotted amongst them. She sighed and opened up a few bin-liners, beginning to sort the trash into different materials for recycling, having seen the efficient system the building provided downstairs.

She worked solidly for the first two hours, her iPod on and blasting music into her ears, slowly freeing up the carpet and making more space to walk. She spent most of the time on her knees, picking up crap and shoving it into the respective bin bags.

She had almost cleared the clutter from the living room when there was a knock at the door. She took out one of her headphones and stood up, wincing as her knees protested to being straightened after so long kneeling. She navigated around all the full black bags and opened the door to find her landlord stood there.

"Hi there," he said with an eye-smile, and she realised he was wearing an allergy mask again. "I thought I'd check in and see how it's going."

"Not very quickly," she sighed, standing aside to let him into the apartment. "Sasuke got called into work and none of my friends are available to help."

He wandered into the living room, taking in the amount of space she had freed up. Now that she took it all in, Sakura realised that the room looked at least three times bigger than it had before, and felt a pang of pleased pride at realising that this place was hers.

"You've done this much by yourself?" Kakashi asked, sounding impressed. He was wearing slacks and a t-shirt today, looking very much dressed for cleaning.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I've been working since nine."

Kakashi checked his watch. "Wow, you've done this much in two hours. Not bad."

Sakura nodded and began to pick up the rest of the rubbish. "There is still a lot to do though," she said exasperatedly.

"You want some help?"

She glanced up at him through her bangs. She had tied her long hair back but the shorter bits at the front had worked their way loose and were irritating her face. "If you want," she said nonchalantly, shrugging. She really did want the help, but she didn't want to pressure him into it.

"I've got some time," he said. He walked over to the little storage cupboard and pulled out a vacuum cleaner.

The next task they worked on was freeing the living room of dust. They opened the bay window as wide as it would go, and Kakashi vacuumed the carpet whilst Sakura went around with a feather duster, getting the dirt and dust out of the corners, off the walls, and from the furniture. She found herself very envious of Kakashi's allergy mask when she was subjected to several sneezing fits, and had to hang out of the window several times just to breathe in some fresh air that wasn't polluted so heavily with dust.

She realised as they worked that her landlord was actually quite good looking, from what she could see. His arms were very toned and quite tanned, and his t-shirt was tight enough to show off a well-built chest and broad shoulders. His eyes were extremely expressive and emotive and caught her attention quite often whenever she found herself looking at him, and even though he was older than her, she found herself rather attracted to him.

_Stop it!_ She thought as she began to wipe down all the surfaces with a cloth whilst he beat dust out of the sofa. _You only broke up with Sasuke a week ago! Besides, this guy is probably married. Give up before you get hurt girl._

They got the living room cleaned by lunch time, and Kakashi flopped down on the sofa, wiping his forehead. "Let's take a break and get some lunch," he said, pulling his mask off. Sakura stared at his narrow jaw line, the straight nose and the subtle smile he gave her. _Damn_, this guy was fucking beautiful.

"Sure," she said with a nod, looking away before she found herself blushing. They picked up all the trash bags and carried them downstairs to the recycling points outside the building, chatting about how much larger the living room looked now that it was cleaned. Sakura found herself looking at Kakashi's large hands, and felt a small surge of glee when she didn't see a ring.

Kakashi showed her where the different materials went for recycling and they loaded the skips up before sitting down on the steps outside. There was a pub across the road, and they agreed that after a quick rest they would go there for lunch.

"So what specialty of medicine are you at the hospital?" Kakashi asked as they dusted themselves down and tried to make their clothes look presentable enough for the pub.

"Coronary," Sakura answered. She pulled the hair tie from her hair and shook her pink tresses out, combing her fingers through in a bid to get all the dust out of it. "I'm a heart surgeon."

He whistled lowly. "That's impressive. And you're so young as well."

"I completed my five-year degree in two years," she said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal, even though it was. She had worked her butt off to do the degree that quickly.

"Nice," Kakashi acknowledged. They stood up then, and crossed the street to go into the pub. It wasn't that big, but it was very welcoming and they had Magner's cider, something which Sakura had something of a secret addiction for. She and Kakashi both ordered one and then checked out the menu. Sakura ended up choosing a venison burger with chips, and Kakashi went for the steak.

They made their order and took their drinks away from the bar, sitting down at a table in the window. The cider was incredibly refreshing and reenergised Sakura immediately.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, was that guy your boyfriend?" Kakashi asked, seemingly reading the cocktail menu.

"You mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked, and he nodded.

She sighed then. "He was."

There was a brief silence, in which Kakashi closed the cocktail list and placed it on the table. "Did you break up recently?"

Sakura nodded, and for some unfathomable reason she felt herself tearing up a little bit. "Yeah, we broke up a week ago. That's why I needed an apartment." She mentally slapped herself as she realised that her voice was breaking a little.

Kakashi eyed her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry," she said with a broken laugh, wiping the tears away that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. "It's not really that upsetting, I don't know why I'm crying over it. We grew apart, it wasn't working anymore."

Kakashi made a noise of understanding. "So I take it you're still friends?"

Sakura nodded and took a drink of her cider, still feeling inexplicably teary. "Yeah, kind of. Obviously it's a bit awkward but I'm kind of glad we are. We were dating for so long that I'd feel empty if he was completely taken out of my life."

"How long?"

"... Eight years."

Kakashi whistled lowly. "That's a really long time for someone so young. You must have been dating since you were... what, seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

A silence descended upon them as Kakashi let her think, and it wasn't broken until their food arrived. Sakura rubbed her face and tried to break up the uncomfortable mood.

"So, let's not talk about that!" she said, lifting her glass. "To the new apartment!"

Kakashi smiled in a way that made little butterflies take flight in her stomach, and clinked his glass against hers. "To the apartment, and a new friendship," he said, before drinking and then digging into his steak.

The food was incredible, although that could have been because they were both starving after working all morning. They chatted casually about which room they should clean next, agreeing that they would split the work. Sakura said she would take the kitchen and Kakashi volunteered to do the bedroom and bathroom.

"The bedroom only needs a bit of a tidy and a dusting," he said when she tried to protest to him taking two rooms. "It'll be done within half an hour. The bathroom is going to be a piece of work though."

Sakura shuddered at the memory of the state of the room. "Actually, you can do that," she conceded, eyeing his allergy mask hanging around his neck. "You're better equipped for the smells."

They finished their meal quickly and Kakashi paid, although Sakura tried to protest. They made their way back to the apartment, psyching themselves up for an afternoon of hard work.

"So, do you have girlfriend?" Sakura asked, trying to sound as if she was just starting a conversation as they stood in the lift and waited for it to rise. Kakashi chuckled, pulling on his allergy mask.

"Why, interested?"

Sakura blushed. "No," she said a little too quickly, and then cursed herself because now it was completely obvious that she _was_ interested. She continued to pretend she wasn't anyway.

"I don't," Kakashi said, his eye creased in a smile. "Have a girlfriend, that is."

_Hell yeah!_ Sakura cheered inwardly, before forcing that train of thought down. _No! He's my landlord! And I just broke up with Sasuke!_

They went their separate ways in the apartment, Kakashi moving to tackle the bedroom and bathroom whilst Sakura squeezed herself into the cramped kitchen. She washed all the pans first, which took forever because some of the food was so dried on that it had become part of the utensil, and then proceeded to scrub all the surfaces and walls with disinfecting liquid.

She was in the process of wiping down the shelves of the fridge when she felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find Kakashi there, one eyebrow quirked ever so slightly at the sight of her bent over as she cleaned. She straightened up quickly.

"What is it?" she asked, and he blinked as if he had been daydreaming, eyes focusing in on her flushed face.

"I've cleaned up the bedroom if you want to take a look."

Trying very hard to ignore any possible innuendos in that sentence, Sakura nodded and slipped off her rubber gloves, grateful for the quick break. She followed him into the bedroom which was now immaculately clean and tidy. The futon wasn't made up yet as she hadn't brought any of her stuff over, but it still looked a thousand times better than it had beforehand. The mirrors on the walk in closet looked like he had scrubbed them as well.

"Wow Kakashi, it looks great!" she enthused, smiling brightly. The tip of his ear had turned a bit pink, and he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Right, well... I'll get on with the bathroom then," he said, pulling a face and making her laugh.

They returned to cleaning and worked for the rest of the afternoon up until six o'clock. Sakura finished before Kakashi, and took the opportunity to take some of the stuff she had brought over up from her car. She made the futon up with her favourite cherry-blossom sheets and set up the desk in the living room with her laptop, speakers and work folders. When Kakashi was finished with the bathroom, he came into the living room just as she was filling the small bookshelf with all of her medical books.

"All done," he sighed, collapsing on the couch. Sakura squeezed the last book, an enormous medical dictionary, onto the shelf and then flopped down beside him, sighing happily as she took in the immaculate apartment.

"I didn't think it would all be clean today," she said happily, evidently very pleased.

"Neither did I," Kakashi admitted. He had pulled off his allergy mask again and his cheeks were flushed with exertion. He really was an incredibly handsome guy. Perhaps the cleaning agents had gone to her head, but Sakura suddenly found herself feeling extremely bold.

"Would... would you like to stay for some dinner? I was only planning on getting Chinese but if you would like to stay I would be very happy..."

Kakashi flashed a rather wicked grin at her. "Chinese sounds good to me. I just need to pop back to my apartment and shower first though. Don't worry," he added as she began to protest that he needn't go back and forth between apartments, "I only live on the floor above you."

Sakura actually found herself grateful that Kakashi had gone back to his apartment for a little bit, as it left her free to enjoy the now shiny clean bathroom and the power shower. She stood under the water for a good twenty minutes, letting the heat work out the tension in her overworked muscles as she mulled over things in her head.

_I think he might be interested in me_, she thought, lathering up lime scented soap on her skin. _He's checked me out quite a few times now... Although I might be reading things wrong... But if he wasn't interested he wouldn't agree to dinner, would he? But he could just be acting nice because I don't know anyone in the building, or feeling sorry for me about Sasuke..._

At that point, she remembered that Sasuke had volunteered to come over that evening and cursed. She turned the water off, feeling a lot cleaner and refreshed, and after towelling herself dry she padded into the bedroom and picked up her mobile phone off the night table. There was a text from Sasuke.

**I'm really sorry Sakura, I can't make it over to check out the apartment this evening. Work is a complete nightmare! I promise I will try and come over tomorrow though, honest.**

Sakura sighed in relief. She was actually glad that Sasuke couldn't make it over. After all, if he was there, she wouldn't be able to flirt with Kakashi! It would be a bit inappropriate to try and find out if her landlord was interested in her in front of her ex-boyfriend. She texted back a quick reply, telling him not to worry, and then dressed in a pair of chocolate brown cargo pants and a white vest top, weaving her long hair into a braid that fell down to the middle of her back.

She was just applying a little bit of foundation when there was a knock at her door.

"It's open!" she called to Kakashi, who entered with what sounded like a lot of shuffling. She put down her makeup bag on the counter in the bathroom and walked out into the living room, only to gasp when she saw Kakashi setting a large television down on the stand.

"Kakashi... what?" she spluttered. He straightened up after making sure the television was straight and grinned at her.

"Housewarming gift," he said with a wink that made her knees feel like they were made of jelly. "Don't worry; I didn't pay anything for it. It's my old one."

Sakura nodded mutely, still staring at the TV, which he then proceeded to link up to the aerial before picking up a digital box he had apparently set down on her desk when he came in, and linking that up as well.

"I thought we could watch that movie that's on channel four whilst we eat... that comedy..." he said, waving his hands vaguely before reaching into the pocket of his jeans (he had changed into jeans and a dark blue shirt, and damn he looked good) and producing a menu for a Chinese restaurant.

They ordered food and then sat down on the couch, commenting endlessly on how much lighter and spacious the apartment was. Sakura had hung up a few pictures and her degree on the walls, along with a painting that her friend Hinata had done for her a few years back when she was in art school, and the room already seemed very homely, if a little sparse at the moment. She was going to get some candles on the way home the next day for the coffee table, she decided.

The food arrived and they settled down to watch the film, which turned out to be Anchorman. Thanks to Naruto, Sakura already knew all the lines, and she and Kakashi laughed along as they quoted their favourite lines together, occasionally trying each other's food and taking sips of the beers they had ordered in.

It was strange, but Sakura found herself to be extremely comfortable in Kakashi's company. He was instantly likeable and was very open and friendly towards her, and it felt like she had known him for years rather than just a couple of days. They shared a similar sense of humour and had the same hobbies. Kakashi even offered to show her the best places to go running around the area when she told him that she usually went jogging every morning.

They were about half way through the movie, and their food was finished and tidied away, when Kakashi's hand touched her knee. It was only a brief, fleeting touch, but Sakura very much noticed it, enough so that she had to repress a jump. She glanced down, noticing that their legs were very close together even though the couch was a three-seater. Kakashi's hand was now on his own knee, but if he moved it just so, he would be able to touch her again.

She ignored it for the most part, thinking he had done it by accident (and secretly wishing that it had been deliberate). But she couldn't deny that what he did next was on purpose. In a very casual manner, Kakashi reached up and scratched his face before stretching his arm over the back of the couch, his hand falling on her far shoulder.

They didn't say anything, but Sakura smiled a little and let herself be pulled into his side a bit. He was warm and he smelled of Lynx deodorant, something that Sakura had always had a bit of a weakness for. His allergy mask was nowhere in sight, and when she looked up to the side, she caught sight of his profile, which was really very, _very_ attractive. His skin was smooth and lightly tanned and his lips were thin but soft looking. And considering he was thirty-nine (thirteen years older than her, she had found out earlier), he was looking very young for his age. He had hardly any wrinkles save for a few laughter lines around his eyes, and could easily have passed for someone in their early thirties.

The movie was in the last twenty minutes when the next thing happened. Sakura was now properly cuddling up to him by this point, and she cast a look at Kakashi only to find him looking back at her. Their eyes met and she smiled sweetly, her grin widening when he returned it. In the dark of living room with the glow of the TV, his hair looked very soft and silver as it fell over one side of his face.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and then very gently, Kakashi cupped her face with one large calloused hand and leaned in, kissing her softly. It was a chaste kiss, only lips, but it lasted for about ten seconds and had Sakura completely melting into a pink puddle when he pulled away. Kakashi could _kiss_. And if she was getting mushy over a peck on the lips, imagine what she would be like when they kissed properly!

He grinned at her expression, showing his straight teeth. "Is this okay?" he asked, his fingers lightly tracing the line of her jaw before ghosting over her full lips. "I'm not going too fast, am I?"

Sakura swallowed and shook her head. She had been worried that she was going too fast herself, that it was too soon after her break-up with Sasuke to be getting involved with someone else. But kissing Kakashi ignited a spark within her that she hadn't felt for a very long time with Sasuke, not for the past couple of years. It was the spark of a thrill, of something new, but also, a spark that told her that this was _right_.

To confirm it, both to herself and to Kakashi, she sat up a little and kissed him again, still soft and gentle but this time he slid his tongue along the crease of her lips and she parted them, letting him delve into her mouth. Her hands came up to cup his face as his fingers slid into her hair at the sides of her face, and they tilted their heads a little to deepen the kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly as Kakashi stroked her tongue with his own very softly. She responded with enthusiasm, increasing the energy of the kiss and their tongues twirled and slid against each other, the occasional gasp escaping their mouths.

Sakura decided to take it further, and lifted one leg up to hook it over Kakashi's thighs. She slid into his lap, the kiss never breaking, and moaned softly when his arms encircled her and his large hands began to stroke up and down her back in soothing movements. Sakura pushed her hands into his thick hair, feeling how soft it felt, combing her fingers out to the ends before repeating the process.

Kakashi broke the kiss first with a light smack of their lips, only to lick teasingly at her mouth. "Still okay with this?" he asked, and Sakura felt an overwhelming surge of affection for how careful he was being with her, how he wasn't willing to push her past her limits.

"Yeah," she gasped heatedly against his lips, leaning in to take his lower lip between her teeth and nibble on it lightly. It made him chuckle, and as one hand slid down to grip her hip, the other pulled out her hair tie and combed out her braid, her strawberry tresses tumbling down her back in loose waves.

"If at any point," he said as he began to plant kisses along her jaw and down her neck, "You want to stop, just say so. I won't think badly of you, either way." Both of his hands were gripping her hips now, and she let out a surprised groan when he began to grind her into his lap. He was already hard, she could feel. It sent tingles of anticipation down her spine and across her skin, feelings she hadn't felt for a very long time when she had been intimate with Sasuke.

"I don't want you to stop," she whispered, nuzzling his hair as he reached the junction of her neck and collarbone and began to suck on the skin there. At first it was like all his actions had been so far, soft and careful, as if she would break if he went too fast, but when she spoke, it was as if a limiter had been taken off because Kakashi started to suck a lot harder, his grip on her sides tightening. Sakura moaned, long and low, as he started grind upwards into her crotch whilst he worked on what promised to be a very prominent hickey. Heat was flooding to her core and Sakura flushed as she realised she was already getting wet just from a bit of dry-grinding.

"Kakashi..." she murmured, her hands moving to his shoulders, feeling the muscles move under his shirt. She trailed her hands down his biceps, squeezing them as if to test their strength, then down his forearms before coming to his hands on her hips, covering them with her own. She started to grind down by herself, bringing their crotches into greater proximity and he grunted against her neck, pulling away to lick and nip at the bruise he had left there.

"Sakura," he said, and it was dripping with so much lust that Sakura felt herself becoming breathless. This was exciting, this was new. This was the first guy she had done _anything_ with apart from Sasuke, and the new touches and his different mannerisms were making Sakura get wetter and hotter than she had been in an incredibly long time.

"I want you," she gasped, turning her head to kiss his temple whilst she directed his hands to the hem of her vest. He peeled it away from her skin and began to pull it upwards, directing her to lift her arms above her head so that he could pull it off, leaving her in a simple lacy white bra. He dropped the vest on the couch and the brought his arms between their torsos so that he could cup her modestly sized breasts.

"I want you too," he replied, squeezing her breasts and flicking his fingers over the nubs of her stiffening nipples, before hooking his fingers on the lacy material and pulling the bra down enough to expose most of her breasts. He pushed her back slightly and then leaned in to suck on one nipple. Sakura groaned, louder than before, and her fingers tightened in his hair. Kakashi's mouth was warm and wet on her skin and his tongue was flicking over her sensitive nipple. Occasionally, he scraped his teeth lightly over it, causing her to jerk a little in his lap.

When he had teased one nipple to complete hardness, he moved to the other one, his hands caressing her lower back and occasionally dipping under the waist band of her cargo trousers to cup her ass through her panties. Sakura was panting consistently now, her creamy skin flushed and warm and her hands caressing any part of his upper body that she could reach without stopping him from what he was doing.

"Oh my god," she whimpered. "Please, you're driving me crazy... I don't know if I can wait forever..."

Kakashi appeared to agree, because without warning he stood up, taking Sakura with him and directing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "Bedroom?" he growled, kissing her hard, and when she made a sound of consent he carried her into the next room and dropped her on the low futon.

He took a few seconds to unbutton her trousers and pull them off her legs before covering her nearly naked body with his fully clothed one, sliding in between her legs easily and grinding their crotches together much harder than he had been before. Sakura grabbed at the collar of his shirt in frustration.

"_Off_," she growled, fumbling with the buttons, and together they frantically worked him out of his shirt. When the offending garment was gone, he pressed their bare torsos together and they sighed at the incredible feeling of their skin brushing together. Sakura began to work on his jeans, tugging roughly on the buttons and zipper before pushing them over his hips, and he sat up to pull them down his legs before finally kicking them off.

"Like I said earlier," he said, hooking his fingers over her damp panties, "Tell me to stop when you get uncomfortable."

"I'm not going to tell you to stop, now hurry up!" she hissed, grabbing his wrists and pushing them down so that he began to pull her panties off. He chuckled in that velvety voice that made her shudder with lust and pulled her underwear down, kissing the insides of her thighs as he pulled them off her feet.

He met her eyes just before he slid two fingers between her folds, pushing inside her quickly and making her let out a loud moan. She hadn't had sex in quite a long time, and so even his two fingers felt delicious as they stretched out her tight passage, curving upwards gently to stroke along her tensing walls before they brushed over her g-spot.

"Ah! There!" she cried, and he continued to abuse the spot as he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her clit, doubling the twitching sensations of pleasure that were coursing through her core.

"Mmm, you're really wet already," he said approvingly, his voice now a lower timber as he began to suck and nip at her sensitive clit, his fingers moving in and out of her and always making sure to brush against that spot inside her that felt _so_ good.

"Oh g-god..." she gasped, her fingers finding their way into his hair and pressing his face into her pussy, searching for more friction, more sensations which he obliged her with all too willingly. The pressure was already mounting in her stomach after a few minutes, her legs trembling as he hooked them over his shoulders. She had never been driven so quickly to an orgasm in her life, and she wondered vaguely what she had been missing in her eight years with Sasuke.

He made he come, not once but twice in succession, her cries reaching the ceiling as she twitched and moaned at the mercy of his mouth and fingers, his digits still pumping in and out of her even after she slumped in amazement after her orgasms.

"Oh fuck," she murmured, her chest heaving. "Kakashi, let me suck you off."

He pulled his fingers out, and she watched as he brought them to his mouth and licked her juices off them, before he sat back on his heels and pushed his boxers off. His dick was completely hard and quite thick, and Sakura scrambled onto her hands and knees and quickly took the tip into her mouth.

"Nngh," Kakashi groaned, his hands shooting into her hair to grip her bubblegum locks. Sakura licked at the head of his dick like it was lollypop for a few seconds before tightening her lips around it and sliding more of Kakashi's cock into her mouth. Relaxing her throat as much as she could, she slid her mouth down until her nose was touching his pubic bone, one hand coming up to fondle gently with his balls.

"Fuck," she heard him whisper as she began to bob up and down over his length, sucking strongly as she did so and occasionally making wet noises. His hands were now guiding her movements, pressing her down as far as she could go before pulling her back up the length. She found that he groaned extra loud if she dragged her teeth over the length a little on the way back up, and made a point of doing it every time.

"Sakura," he warned after a few minutes, his fingers tightening in her hair. "Stop, or I'm going to come."

Reluctantly she sat back, wiping her mouth and grinning cheekily. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly, seemingly uncaring of the fact that he could taste himself as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and fisted his hand at the back of her head. He crawled forward, pushing her onto her back, finally remembering to unhook her bra as they kissed. He tossed it into some far-flung corner of the room as he slid between her legs and lined his dick up to her entrance.

"Last chance to back out," he warned, apparently exercising a lot of self control not to just push into her.

"Do it now, before I hit you!" she hissed. He chuckled and rocked his hips forward. They both groaned into each other's open mouths as his cock stretched her much more than his fingers had done, her natural lubricant letting him slide in smoothly. Their tongues met outside their mouths, caressing each other as he slid in steadily, until his hips met with hers and his balls pressed against the curve of her butt.

"Oh god you're tight," he muttered, rolling his hips a little and making her gasp loudly. "Didn't that emo bastard ever fuck you?"

"Stop talking, start fucking," she said, kissing him again harshly. He growled and snapped his hips forward, and she groaned hotly, muffled by his mouth. He broke the kiss and licked and bit at her lips, one hand propping him up so as not to crush her and the other playing with one of her breasts as he began to thrust into her, hard and fast.

"Oh god, oh god," she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed and her back arching in pleasure. Sasuke had _never_ made her feel like this, not even when they had been in love with each other. Kakashi was playing her like a fucking instrument, touching her in ways that made her writhe and moan underneath him, his dick stretching her so good and his mouth kissing the living senses out of her.

They changed positions, Sakura on her hands and knees whilst Kakashi fucked her from behind. His hands were on her hips and he was snapping into her roughly, making her breasts rock and her hair swing around her like a pink curtain. She started to play with her clit, desperate to reach another orgasm as the pressure grew within her.

"Shit, that's hot," he muttered at the sight of her playing with herself. This only served to push her over the edge at the realisation that her actions were turning him on even more, and he groaned hotly as she spasmed and clenched around him whilst she screamed in delight.

"Damn it, I'm not going to last long Sakura," he grunted, gripping her hips with an iron force and thrusting into her _hard_. "You better be fucking ready."

"God, fucking come Kakashi!" she cried, bending forward to muffle her face in the pillows and thus pushing her ass higher in the air. This was apparently too much, because with one last groan Kakashi thrust into her and came. Sakura shuddered and moaned as she felt his warm seed fill her, and then he slipped out and sat back on his heels, trying very hard not to keel over.

Sakura pushed herself up onto her forearms and tried to get her breath back, looking back to see Kakashi staring at her pussy which was still lewdly on display. Before she could move into a more modest position though, he leaned forward and began to lick up the cum spilling out her twitching slit. His tongue was gentle and soft, knowing that she was sensitive, but even so he still managed to make her come again as he parted her ass cheeks a little and thrust his tongue into her pussy, lapping up his own cum.

"Oh... _god_..." she whimpered when her fourth orgasm was over, finally collapsing stomach-down on the bed. Kakashi stretched out beside her, his chest heaving a grin on his face that said he was very pleased with himself.

"Enjoy yourself, Miss Haruno?" he asked cockily, his hand beginning to run up and down her exposed back. She shivered with delight and turned to look at him.

"I might have done," she admitted with a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Good."

* * *

Sakura finished cooking the rice and drained it in the sink, calling out to Sasuke and Naruto that dinner was ready as she began to put the rice and sweet and sour chicken on the plates that sat on the counter.

She emerged into the lounge, balancing the three plates on her hands, to find Sasuke sat on the couch watching the soccer game. He took one plate from her gratefully, saying he had missed her cooking. She smiled gently and sat down next to him, placing Naruto's plate on the coffee table.

"Naruto!!" she yelled towards the bedroom where Naruto had disappeared.

The blond emerged and sat down next to her, grabbing his plate and digging in with a hearty thank you.

"Say Sakura," he said with his mouthful, "Did you say your landlord was in charge of cleaning your bedroom?"

Sakura fought the blush off her face. She hadn't told Naruto about Kakashi yet, and definitely hadn't told Sasuke. "Yeah, why?"

"He didn't do a very good job," Naruto grumbled, spearing a piece of chicken with his fork and pushing it into his mouth. "It smells funny in there."

"It didn't smell in there before," Sasuke said, sounding confused.

"Really? It smells like... well, it smells like sex actually," Naruto admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. Sakura poked at her food.

"I wonder why that is?" she chuckled nervously. "Oh look, Ronaldo is scoring!"

And with that, the boys were successfully distracted, and Sakura was left reminiscing about the night before, and planning out the days to come with her new silver-haired 'friend'.

* * *

_Please review :) I hope you enjoyed it! I would really like feedback on this as it is my first KakaSaku... I hope it was good for you XD_


End file.
